Serendipity
by RocketBrat
Summary: Jessiebelle considers dumping her boring life after being plagued by *interesting* dreams. Short and pointless, yet kind of funny.


Serendipity  
  
One day James was walking down the road. James loves Jezebel, not Jessie, contrary to popular belief. He had finally managed to escape from Jessie (who loves him) and her very watchful eye, long enough to make it to the road.  
He now hopes to make it back to his house, and back to Jezebel. He couldn't wait to get back home and down into the dungeon and feel the wonderful feeling of the whip tearing off his skin in chunks...ah, that was the life.  
They made it really fun, too. When Jezebel was finished, they gathered up all the blood from the floor with those "very large broom"s of theirs and James made his special tea. Then they had a toast to their being together forever, and many happy playtimes to come....then he and Jez would head out to the tree house in the estate's forest and have lots of *fun*.... After that, they would head out to the family crypt about a mile away from the tree house and mourn for an hour. This was followed by supper at eight, hay rides at nine, and croquet at ten-thirty. Eventually they would fall asleep on the playing field and Hopkins would come with one of his 'very large brooms' and sweep them back into the mansion, where the maids would take them back to their rooms until six a clock in the morning, when they took their daily bath, got dressed, and headed to the dining chamber to breakfast. Then the master and mistress would give James and Jezebel the daily tour of the mansion (it was impossible to actually have seen ALL the rooms in the mansion) , as it was necessary to know their way around the house when they inherited it (obviously). Then came brunch, and tea time. After this, for two hours Jezebel would coach James on the rules of etiquette, manners, properness, and gentlemanship. This was followed by lunch. After lunch, they headed down to the dungeon where Jezebel beat James up for all the mistakes he had made in the morning's lesson. He enjoyed it, however, because he loved her so much that it was pure joy to be struck by her beautiful hands...........riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
Jezebel awoke with a start , surprised to find that it was three o'clock in the morning. It was highly improper for a lady to wake up to early, so she quickly grabbed her head and slammed it against the bed's headboard, immediately sending her back to 'sleep'. (This was the whole purpose that headboards were invented for beds, you know) She then had a horrible nightmare....  
Jezebel looked down at herself, horrified to find herself in a Team Rocket uniform. She looked into the mirror that was floating in front of her, shocked to find that she had suddenly transformed into a slug. A voice hovered above her, screaming 'Prepare for Hubble' ! She looked up, and saw a large telescope satellite flying down towards Earth, heading straight towards her. She tried to run, but a gigantic bottle of Elmer's Glue-All had flown above her and spilled its contents upon her, and she could not move.  
Suddenly she fell onto a field of posies, and saw a group of about six children running towards her. Each had green, blue, or blue-green eyes, and their hair was either some shade of lavender or a certain hue of red. For some reason she knew all of their names, and each started with 'J'. Each was wearing a Team Rocket uniform. Realizing who these children belonged to, she screamed and ran in the opposite direction. They began to sing a muffled tune which she did not recognize , but went along the lines of 'you know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong.....' the rest became too fuzzy to decipher. The children disappeared, and she became surrounded in blackness, the floor disappeared under her, and she was floating in a void. The same 'haunting' melody came from nowhere, or everywhere for that matter, and Jezebel was tortured by its perpetual rhythm and muffled, inunderstandable voices. Suddenly, the song jolted to a halt and the sound of whips cracking filled the air, hundreds of cracking whips surrounded her, and she could not see or feel anything. It was still pitch black. Jezebel heard the whips' final crash against the nonexistent floor, and then it was silent.  
The rest of the night went dreamlessly, and when Jezebel awoke promptly at six 'o clock, she remembered her *horrible* dream and decided that her room was a jinx. She had her furniture and belongings moved to another bedchamber. After another conversationless breakfast with James' parents, Jezebel headed down to the rose garden and stood with her parasol for about four hours, watching the blooms. She then went down to the basement and played her harpsichord for five hours, after lunch. Then she went up to the East Tower of the estate and looked out with her (very) powerful telescope and watched James for the rest of the day until sundown and dinner.  
She had taken a strong disliking to the three children that sent him flying about every other day. When it became too dark to see anything through the lens, she headed down with her candle back to the main floor for supper. This was just about what she did every day, unless something special happened in particular, like they had company or were going on a trip. If she REALLY got bored, she would train her Vileplume against Growly.  
She was honestly tiring of this lifestyle, and although she still was onto James like a magnet, she did not like waiting for him in such a dreadful fashion. So she concocted a scheme in her very complicated mind, and it was a very good scheme, because she had a LOT of *spare* time to think it up. It was on a Thursday, the most dreary day of all, that she left a very properly written note on her dresser, and left the estate for awhile; for as long as it took to fulfill her plan. She had been gone for a year and a half now, and, due to her forgetting her telescope at home, is having a very hard time finding James, who really does 'travel' alot, much to her annoyance. But she is still determined to fulfill her scheme, and she will not stop until it has been carried out . Someday.... 


End file.
